


【火影】退热

by Diazepam



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, R18, ShiIta, 止鼬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diazepam/pseuds/Diazepam
Summary: *使用了部分原作世界，讲述了警务水在闲逛的途中遇见正在下班的暗部鼬的故事*虽然年龄摆在那里，但我觉得问题不大
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *使用了部分原作世界，讲述了警务水在闲逛的途中遇见正在下班的暗部鼬的故事  
> *虽然年龄摆在那里，但我觉得问题不大

退热

宇智波止水×宇智波鼬

_____________________

今天是个按时下班的好日子，止水前往山上神庙时想。

日落时分，暑热未退，湿热将一整天运转个不停地头脑浸泡着，饶是清楚如宇智波止水，也难免困顿于天气。山下集市开始张灯结彩，人潮聚集，这几天似乎是什么节日，不过热闹也不是他的，和往常一样交代谁谁谁将巡逻工作办好就罢了。树大招风，总有些自不量力的家伙前来捣乱，倒不都是要毁天灭地的恐怖分子，百分之九十九都是前来惹人发火的傻子，像是特地来讨个“曾对战木叶白牙”、“曾苦战木叶黄色闪光”等之类的工作履历。该出手时就出手还会被敬为汉子，放个狠话、贴个战书就没下文了，这是要闹哪样？哪怕飞来一支有用的起爆符也好啊，我就可以光明正大地凑你了嘛。

将作战坎肩脱下拎在手中，沉甸甸的几乎全是汗，太阳穴处突突地跳着，再让这些鸡零狗碎的事情占去生命中大部分的时间，木叶警务部的精英就要崩溃了。

通往山上的白色石阶在夕阳余晖下闪闪发亮，高大的青年踩踏在自己的阴影中徐步向上攀登，将身后橙红扭曲的天象与村落抛离，辛劳与隐忍混着汗水滴在拉槽石面上一同蒸发了。台阶两侧石灯笼中的蜡烛适时亮起，已是昼夜相织，林中松柏交杂，树影深深，山风在耳畔穿过，祈祷的梵音和叹息将他身躯充盈，不知是诸天神佛在考量他的内心，或是邀他前往地狱十八景——他早已没有家，去罢也无妨；他又看见大家，用声声“荣光”将他固定在这凡人堆里，使他在政治权力的洪流中成为拼命往上的泥中藻。

手足相残，兄弟相杀，想起历史上的种种过往，既是透彻如宇智波止水，也无法避免家族内斗。两慧相争必有一伤，无论伤的是谁，看客必拍手叫好，捧高踩低，成为茶楼故事，饭后笑柄，伤的不仅是人，足以伤够一族的人心。若是他人，争也就争了，偏偏要宇智波止水去和宇智波鼬争，他们想看能争出个什么来？是被平稳生活迷了心智，还是煽动对立、你死我活的劣性刻在世代流传的骨血中？图什么。

走到神社的第三个平台上出现岔路来，止水抬眼看顶上新漆得红亮的鸟居，转身拐进幽森的小路中。

后山的竹林岩壁旁，有一处地神庙，平时没什么人走动，只有打扫神社的一对老夫妻住在附近，偶尔过来给阴庙奉香时，顺手热饭吃过再回家。不远处的石壁山泉旁还有一间四叠半的小木屋，这是少时止水的作品，木桩入地，楼板架空，烧杉木外墙，瓦顶，初建时断断续续花费了整年时间，推翻重来了两次，不算严密，好歹不漏雨。无灯无人声，天气不好时阴森得很，他任职后住宿舍便少来了，此地没有野猴子，维护不用上心。到底是心血来潮的产物，估计也撑不住两年了。

门从来没锁，室内有一张方形茶几和一整条矮榻，案面上烛盏无尘，陶瓷茶具反着屋外的微光。看来是老太公老太婆昨天来过，止水想着，打开了榻上的箱子，果然，太阳暴晒过的织物气味扑面而来，使他头脑清醒，乐出声。还是有人值得他的，他摸出箱底的蜡烛点亮，使孤陋的方寸瞬间充满了人情味。

木屋左侧的崖壁上下来一道山泉，成为溪流主干之外还引出了一个人工澡池子，天然的植物充当过滤水口，池边埋有地炉，除去三九寒冬，烧炭可使池水温热。两个季度没过来，水流经过的地方长满了乱七八糟的植物，又得重新除草了。他脱下上衣丢在木桶中，除鞋赤脚站在下游的浅水里，夏天唯一的宽慰，炎热白天期待的凉爽夜晚总会到来。

竹林飒飒，晚风裹挟着什么飘了过来，预警机制不由自主启动了，宇智波止水刚放松的神态又开始紧绷起来——月明星稀，渡鸦却从南方飞回到他的房檐之上，回望去，高处竹影中藏匿着鬼使般的人形，他却感到好笑……

“这里没有别人，下来吧，鼬！”止水向高处喊道。

可那道人影不如往常听从他的指示来到他的身旁，而是落到了七步之遥的竹垄之后。

似是有什么异常，止水庆幸没有冒失地将“怎么了”说出口。与那人已有五周未见了。

即使在暗处，他也能凭借天光清楚地看到对方，平日里鼬在暗部的普通出勤仅是在族服外套制式护甲，今日与往常有些许不同，面具与展示出左臂纹样的正式制服将那人紧紧束缚着，身后露出配刀的刀柄，其上的防滑带是匆忙缠的，两根尾带没有系整齐，沾染成暗红色的布条在风中垂直不动，鼻腔捕捉到了刺激的腥臭味，大部分是血腥气，夹杂着人体脂肪与脏器的酸苦。又有几人化为刀下鬼？

“过来吧，鼬，没事的，现在只有我们两个人。”怕是，又遇见那个问题了吧……止水不能皱眉，对方确实不对劲，他能感受到躁动不安的气场，生怕自己的一举一动吓着他，只能站在原地劝诱，“或者我到你身边去，好吗？”

鼬没有回应止水的任何说辞，他们一明一暗，一个谈判一个沉默，僵持了半刻，突然，对方闪身到池子边沿，在止水的惊异下倒头扎进了池子里——青年飞快地也扎进了水池，提着暗部少年的腰带将其拉起，两人倒在池边的木板上。他在发抖，止水看在眼里，伸手去揭对方的面具，但是被鼬扭头拒绝了，他戴着指爪的手挡在身前，阻隔两人的距离。

“冷静、控制……”主动拉开了距离，在坐起身来保持警惕仿佛随时会逃走的鼬身前，止水双手轻缓下压，表示友好无害。他压缓了声音，继续说，“鼬，这是正常的，放轻松，这并不羞耻，也不难堪，只要是正常人都会遇上这种事情……”

“……这不正常，你不要再哄我了。”在面具下的声音闷着，听不出什么感情，但确实在颤抖。

还是变成这样了，止水拨了拨淌水的卷翘短发——不得不面对的，一族的异才、族长家的长子、年轻的暗部分队长、一直压抑自我的宇智波鼬，会将杀戮欲与性欲混淆的问题。

准确地来说，就止水知道目前鼬的情报，大概从一年半前开始，已经出现过好几次了。自然，是不才、正是在下宇智波止水发现的。首次发现是合作任务途中的营地里，暗部小队长白天斩杀了数十人，夜叉恶鬼也得避开他走，晚上却躲在远离人群的岩洞里自渎。对于青少年来说，手活再正常不过了，还应该为成日呈现出性冷感的鼬能有这一举动感到欣慰，止水撞见后原本打算当做无事发生，可鼬呜咽的声音明显不对，过于痛苦了，更像是清创时的悲鸣，于是他管了不该管的事情。他还记得少年人弓着背，绷紧腿，修长细白的手紧紧捏着胯间的那根东西，用力猛得仿佛是在握刀砍头，搞不清楚对方到底是要释放性欲，还是要掐坏自己的身体，未定型的性器被自虐般地蹂躏成深红，可怜兮兮地往外吐着清液，状态差到连有人走上前来观看，连逃避与羞耻都没找回来。偏偏那双眼睛要望向他求助，像是做错了什么事，束手无策，止水叹了口气，说还是我来教你，结果代劳了。

起初以为是小天才把自己压抑太久了，学不会自己动手，后来才发现，每次鼬的自虐行为全在高强度作战的杀戮后出现。男性的下半身本就控制不住什么时候会勃起，有时内裤紧了在街上走着走着就要蹲到路边歇一会，在心里将自己的老二训斥服帖，才能继续回到大街上。总而言之，心中燥火是有千百种办法消下去的，压不下去的都吃上宇智波特供牢饭了。鼬的情况与正常生理反应确实不太相同，杀与性混合在了一起，得不到疏解，接下来的日子里开始持续发低烧，直到吃药治愈，第二第三次就是在偷偷开药吃时抓的现行。他们翻遍了能看懂的所有医书，怀疑是精神疾病，偷摸去托人询问，最后鼬在兽医书上找到了比较贴切的症状形容——发情期——止水立刻否定了对方的观点。

一而再，再而三，少年总能适时跌跌撞撞、半推半就地钻正人君子怀抱里，身体力行，食髓知味。有问题就解决它，一个人解决不了的两人一起解决，哪怕是这种事情也……当颈后的皮肉叼起在唇齿间，由单人的喘息声，发展到另一人忍到磨动后槽牙的咯嗒作响，一只手需要包裹鼬的性器技巧搓揉至射出，而发出诱人闷吟的少年后腰上抵着的硬物只能等待自然冷却。事后的空白期，鼬蹭在止水胸怀间，猫儿一般无意识地撒娇，舒服得忘乎所以，缓过神来的第二天却要远远地躲开他，直到下一次不受控制。主导者本人确实让小没良心的撩得血管要爆开来，看着怀中人后颈子上的瘀青，啃咬得一次比一次过分了，教他人控制，自己却在逐渐走向失控。

已经不是会拿筷子就举刀、会跑动就得上战场的时代了，虽从七岁起就没人将宇智波鼬视作孩童，到底今年过了生辰冷血无情的暗部精英方满十六岁，堂堂以德服人以礼待人的瞬身止水竟对未知情事的挚友下手，无法再欺骗自己没有私心，他从一开始就是想要宇智波鼬的，做更私密更过分的事情，他的道德又制住理性，除了这只手可以对鼬这般，其他皆否。至于他还要分心想着让我碰触就好、锁你在怀中就好……此时他总怀疑自己是个人间渣滓。

两人在做这种事时不约而同地缄默，已然超越友谊的行为，昭示着鼬只能在止水的抚慰下释放欲情，主导的性意味过于浓烈。他们在彼此关系的迷雾中踌躇，这到底是生理教学，还是在做爱？

明月夜下，山谷间的风不再带有一丝灼热，冷水池不能再泡了。

右脚干干净净地踩在赤膊青年的左肩上，左脚塞在对方的怀中，丝瓜络轻柔地在脚趾上打圈，直到蹭去最后一点血污。这下，暗部少年允许被触碰的地方全部彻底洗净了，没让碰的地方，之前试图给自己降温的愚蠢行动，已经将头发与衣物上的浊物化开，顺着凉透的泉水流往别处了。止水半个身子还沉在水中，短发已经干透，盯着对方未除下的面具，肯定是在遮掩脸面上的不光彩，他不会再去贸然揭开，同时在心中暗叹，不知从几时起，鼬连他的名字都得省着说了，依旧不近人情。要落地生根，光靠天才和努力只能赢三分，维持不住错综复杂的人际关系是万万不行的。

将排水口的卵石又拿走了两块，进出水变快，刺骨的寒凉弥漫开来。

“上来吧。”鼬用两趾拧了一把对方胸上的肌肉，眼前人越来越注重力量锻炼，使得身形愈发高大强壮，细看来，确实与自己有着体格上的不同了。

“还以为你不知道心疼我了……”用鼻音哼笑着，握住两只让他仔细清理得干净透红的脚掌，散发着植物根茎的清香，止水用鼻梁蹭了蹭其脚底，果然被条件反射般踹进了池里。

山泉水确实冰得很，整个身体沉在清澈的水中，好似烙铁淬炼，方才的一番思想挣扎，自知之明如宇智波止水，选择了冷静、控制，剥离躁动，后再如同往常去安抚对方，不要给鼬平白添加负担……

逐渐平稳的水面砸下一道人影，上升的气泡滚走了猫脸面具，少年人随他沉入水中。一双要人命的指钩未随手套卸下，金属骨架在水下反出锐光，握在警务精英的脖颈，扑来的温度好似动脉血涌出裹落在身，滴进嘴里。看对方那么久不冒头，还想着大发慈悲捞起来的，没想到只是呆在水下看着倒影发愣而已，鼬掐着止水的脖子脸贴脸地靠过去了，他正在水中艰难地尝试让身下人的嘴张开，他不明白止水是要浸死自己，或是要一同溺毙，他们的动作有时跟不上逻辑推演。

刺痛在下唇传开，能把皮肉咬个对穿的力度，使快要失去意识的止水瞬间清醒，突然伸手按住鼬的后脑，恶作剧地反咬回那双唇，胸腔中的气体立即耗尽。显然，鼬的回应是僵硬生涩的，在舌头伸来时甚至要推开——我的回吻不应该被拒绝，眼睛微阖，止水露出了狩猎时的神情。

金属爪套被掷出老远，撞在碎石间叮叮啷啷，干燥的船木板上一粒细沙也无，明明是两具湿透的身体，却灼得有火，磨练擒拿技般纠斗在一起。来犯、游脱，你扣我又扳回，一招一式早已磨合熟悉，每次重演时细节又要不同，在脑中连续预判动作，却没有谁真的出力卸下对方关节。

只是单凭蛮力的胡闹罢了，不耗散体力根本说服不了自己如何交代与他——在四肢都被死死固定之后，鼬象征性地挣了几下，终是定了下来。他看向对方的眼睛，已经很久很久没有刻画入微地审阅过了，这个宇智波止水，眼尾的角度还是那么好看地上扬着，少时不经意间展露出专属于异才的飞扬跋扈，早慧的锐利使人一心追逐；现在这五官硬朗了许多，容貌会变化，人心也会变，为什么是瞬身的止水，而不是以瞳术别天神闻名，看来，武力与天赐已不在首要位置，断是手中的棋子足以灭门刺史，这人的道德与礼数也真真是完美无瑕，将眉眼间的老谋深算化成旁人的尊敬仰止……宇智波止水追名逐利吗，他们之间会以同位者明争暗斗吗，世人的气度，足以容下他们的共存吗？

看见人杀人时，信生命延续，看见友杀友时，信心中不灭，现在轮到自己了，也许该信人言可畏。

情绪从眼底飘出去了似的，意识到止水同样在观测揣摩自己的内在，看见对方原本放松的眉间一皱，是不是冒犯到他了？鼬将视线移开，别过脸去时，略显亲密的叹息跟了过来。止水依旧担心他逃跑了，收了架势但还牢扣鼬的一双腕子，另一只手的指腹描摹他的颈子，力道不轻，脆弱致命的部位被试探着，喉结不由自主地上下滚了几回，杀意越重，奇怪的燥热越重，直到眼前人的眉间又松下来，展现出一个释然的笑……是要还他的，鼬抬首挽留此刻时想。

咬破的下唇淌着血丝，让鼬的舌尖勾去了，除了公事公办，没人喜欢血腥气，所以去含住它，欺骗自己只是想要弥补这个缺口。于唇吮吸的动作在止水眼中自然而然地变成了单方面的索吻，鼬双手的禁锢消失了，得以讨巧地揽上止水的肩。方才练手时衣物早松了，止水箍着他，腰腹露出大半，紧紧地贴在那精壮赤裸的上身，双手本能地避开衣物在他背上游移，十指与掌心温柔地按摩，从颈椎到尾骨上下抚慰，在腰间贪婪地揉捏，四次三番挑开了裤腰去试探往下处更弹翘的皮肉，又忌惮地收回手，于危险情愫的边缘苦苦煎熬。

大祸临头，早已没有作弄的心机，止水反倒被鼬主动的吻当头一棒打得找不着北。宇智波鼬的气息与肌肤过于惹火，除了帮对方解决病灶之外，他不应该用手去触摸别处，不应该抱得这样紧，心如擂鼓很是失礼，不应该给不熟练的吻迷得晕头转向，不应该试图去脱对方的衣物，更不应该不合时宜地勃起，还贴住对方同样的部位蹭动解压……动作不受头脑控制，他想要的，比身躯中胡乱冲撞的燥气更甚，若不是有根什么看不见丝线绊住他，迈出这道坎时定将他跌个头破血流。幕天席地，举头三尺有神明，他开始悔恨，我宇智波止水千不该、万不能……

“鼬，我……”止水从齿间挤出字眼，紧紧搂住怀中人，不敢再乱动了。

“可以的。”因为被搂地过紧，鼬没法再做什么了，只能埋头在对方肩颈说话。

自己都觉得有些好笑了，明明是鼬来求助，却反过来安慰他。试图平复心情，止水在鼬潮湿的发顶深呼吸，“至少，条件不允许……”

“可以的，用那个。”

顺着鼬的指示看去，一路毫无章法的绿意里有几丛高大的剑植，是肉厚多胶的食用芦荟——这不是暗示，已经是明白得无法让他再装糊涂的命令了。

眼见止水的皮肤煎煮一般泛起了热红，灼得鼬更难受了。莫非宇智波止水其实也是个新手？一直没往这方面考虑过，止水应该有过体验，职位应酬，又受欢迎，满身口红印被灌得三步一列跌的警务小队长鼬是见过的……僵持直到单方面妥协不是个办法，假如止水不继续下去，也许他永远都不会知道杀欲和性欲到底有什么区别了。鼬叹了口气，伸手摸到佩刀的绳索将其拉来——刀刃出鞘的利声同时砍断了宇智波止水的牛角尖，寒芒在夜色下划去，直直落在那丛芦荟中，发出与肉体撕裂相似的声音。

脸颊相贴，鼬放轻了声音，蹭着回过神的青年耳廓，说道，“止水哥，我的刀掉了，抱我去捡回来吧。”

咬牙切齿声清晰无比，随后鼬的耳边感受到了一股浊热的叹气，吐出了满脑子的仁义道德兄友弟恭。他听见他的期待回应道，“捡回来就是我的，说什么也无法停下了。”

……


	2. Chapter 2

……

如果可以重来，与鼬共度的一切都必须是最好最充足的准备，可现在只能就地取材，如坐针毡的大男孩削着手中的芦荟块茎，度秒如年。贴在腿旁的少年抱着佩刀昏昏沉沉，止水将人抱进屋时才发现鼬开始低烧了，还没开口要求让他先去医院看大夫吃药降温，就被抢着说可以、要做，问知不知道到底要做什么，鼬反而闭紧嘴不再说话，直躺下缩在那方苎麻毯中，强撑起精神盯紧，再追问恐要讨个三刀六洞。

案上白烛未燃过半，星点火光不够明亮，勉强能照出个器具的轮廓来，止水的动作并不轻快，膛臂隆起肌肉上的皮肤润光，似乎又晃眼得厉害。

宇智波鼬在记事起，从来没有因为抱恙取得的闲暇感到过分毫庆幸，他有太多的事情想要去做了，没人赶他自会转个不停，只有身体先于精神倒下，才能得到休整。最离谱的是高烧出任务五天，淋雨收队，咳出血来才知道是熬出肺病了，小半个月待在病房里，给家人朋友平添了许多麻烦。起初鼬认为自己的过失仅是引起了麻烦，应该在没让别人察觉的情况下先吃药治着，也许就不会发展成重疾，旁人不必如此操心。平日爽朗地给予他宽慰的宇智波止水，连日见面时嘴边半抹上扬的弧度都不愿给了，恨铁不成钢。鼬才认识到事情的严重性，他小看了他人与自身的联系，或者说，从那时起，他开始认真思考，谁能在他肉体无法支撑精神时，破格加入他的信赖当中。

毫无疑问，眼前这位手头活计犹如千斤重的宇智波，是他防卫系统中永远的白名单。

距离上一次全无负担地依靠在一起，已经过去多久了呢……似乎从他加入暗部起，两人间的话题逐渐从“自我”转变为“他人”，崖上辨星月的时光再也没有了，后来至今，无论是内忧外患，或是形势所迫，两人皆因不愿面对双输的抉择，不约而同地选择回避争斗，不愿驻足于家族中听些莫须有的流言蜚语，自请任务的出勤时间越来越长。功高震主者更甚，宇智波止水仅是为了表达自己没有对直系宗族反抗的意思，半年、整年，天各一方。有时鼬会看着传信的渡鸦想，会不会下一次见面时，只能见到那人的遗物？

所以，即使什么也不做，能平平安安、完完整整地靠在一起，理应知足的。门口斜来冷月将热烛冻结，鼬抛开了怀中的刀，转而去揽止水的腰，在微光中显得健康厚实的躯体更为要好。他抚摸着止水的腰侧，只要是人身，没有防卫能力的腔内脏器只隔着一些皮肉，取人命时可不用术也不用刀，爪钩一划便能将敌方开膛破肚，内脏落地，令人作呕。

点到为止外，木叶的瞬身在万不得已时，会用什么方式夺人性命呢？

再强健的体魄，防御腹腔的肉也会是脆弱的，敌人出其不意时的首选，所以这个二十岁出头的年轻身体胸腹上有两处贯穿攻击留下的瘢痕，虽算旧伤，面积不大，但狰狞的皮肉连最强的医疗班底都无法让它再长平齐。将脸颊贴上后腰，因为在池子里泡冷水的关系，止水身上大部分是泛凉的，使发热的少年不住地蹭，合适的温度与肌肤相贴，没忍住在对方的腰间长呼一口气。又想到了自己的后颈会在某个时候出现大片的瘀青，他便张口去含这腰肉，只是湿热的水汽先呼上去了，含不住，索性用牙咬，回忆这人是如何对待自己的，磨着牙吮一口，边舔边咬了一路。他听到青年稳不住呼吸，胸腔中有隆隆闷响。

抬手打量左腰上那片红痕，和唇齿啃到了他腹肌的小坏猫，宇智波止水甩手将短刀一投，刀镡带动被风吹开的门，刃身正入闭缝中，锁门。

月光成为木板缝隙间填充的细线，不知是烧到了扬起的细尘，还是被不稳的情绪感染，鼬在天旋地转时看到烛影摇曳，视线转移，看到身上人眼中也有簌簌的光，如星火向他坠来。

到底是什么原因，使他们的关系从精神上的暧昧不清，演变为肉体上的缠绵纠葛？

是不是不该先动下着，得先解决宇智波鼬上身碍事的高领衣？或许该从亲吻开始，好像不对，应该先说些什么……可我该说什么好，他生病了需要治疗？更不对了，把控在手中的人身只有“舒服”二字可以形容，这般炽热的、细腻的……和记忆中那只在浴缸里闹别扭的小小糯米团真的不一样了，相较之下自身更显粗糙，似乎不同部门的教育确实大相径庭，回想起某些私语，警务精英的眼底浮起一层恼火，止水见识过鼬将快愈合的伤口灼烂，重新辅以秘药治疗，使创口恢复如初，说是乔装时不能因为痕迹暴露而犯低级错误——曾听医务班的碎嘴，暗部让有姿色的小子们干些上不得台面的任务，所以哪哪皆是处理得细致干净，一副随时可以摆盘上桌的模样……

为什么会猜忌这种事？在警务部的宇智波止水绝不会希望在暗部的宇智波鼬有任何闪失，非局者的三言两语算是个什么狗屁东西……扰人心乱，意外地唤回了手脑协调。他开始怀疑自己是否还拥有坚定立场，拥人在怀，却沉浸在不堪的幻想中，这是否为一种背叛？暗部少年的生活离警务部精英越来越远，如果不是他宇智波止水，那么宇智波鼬将会成为谁的——他惊讶地发现自己竟然因捕风捉影而嫉愤。

“止水？”鼬轻声唤道，觉察到了异样的气场，他又被对方的双臂锁得不能动弹了。

清了下嗓子，深呼吸，调整心态，止水低头去吻怀中人的鬓间，他说，“再给你一次反悔的机会。”

对方的眼神显露出心虚，鼬回应的，仍是抬头在止水的下唇再啃上一口。

单手捏住鼬的后颈拉开，止水看到对方的唇间染上了他的血丝，微皱的眉间在疑惑什么。他说，“真的没人教过你接吻不能用牙齿，而是要用舌头吗，鼬？”

宇智波鼬侧首抿唇，似乎没明白眼前人的不满。

在对敌战斗中，从未见过宇智波止水会将极具侵略威胁性的目光对准战友，包括鼬本人——既是爽朗实诚的，也是深藏不露的，时常温和似一池春水映桃梨，任谁都去贪上一捧；渊思寂虑中则冷同寒潭，波澜不惊之下是暗潮汹涌，漂着明晃晃的刀，背时藏锋，显时刺向每一个胆敢窥视的来犯者——他上挑的眼尾应再添一抹红隈，鼬在止水俯身而下时想。

落在身上的吻不知轻重，颈边肌肤被大片吮吸陷入齿间，止水在吻咬，专在鼬的高领衣之外留下醒目印子，打下标记。护在少年脑后的指节磕在榻上发出脆响，缠定身下还想乱蹬的双腿，止水的另一只手便不等了，按住劲瘦的腰，大方伸入衣服下摆，带茧的指掌比低烧病人的身体更为灼热，用能数清脊柱骨节的力量感受着，感受将要到嘴的鲜活猎物。

习惯了与温和似水的青年对话，而此时对方沉默着，在耳边重叹，暴躁的双手像是要将他揉进身体中。前所未有的渴望生出，习惯性付出的宇智波鼬是想要的，想要什么呢，不知道，亦或自欺欺人，字眼始终噎下咽喉。没办法说出渴求之物的他，无法去向止水求取任何东西——云边孤雁，水上浮萍，好歹有水有云，所以总得有人去启发，把宇智波鼬从这个姓名与身体中剥离出来，使他表里如一，无处可避。

“……我说，张嘴。”止水的话语呼进了鼬的耳道中。

指节先于唇舌侵占了少年人的口腔，拇指垫在臼齿齿列间，食指与中指将湿滑反抗的舌夹住搓揉，轻佻的动作一下下挑着舌根，激出清水唾液从嘴角滑落。一道暧昧的水色不应该浪费，所以青年贴脸舔了，指奸着鼬的口腔还要将舌也喂进去，品尝相同的湿软，轮番舔舐上颚。鼬的反应同预料中，陡然绷紧了身体，也许是动作进犯感太强，本能使得双手抗拒地推阻，却毫无力度，裤腰上的系绳不知几时松开了，夜晚的凉意落在腿面，才意识到下着突然失踪了。接吻和扒光下身分开双腿是同时进行的，鼬注意力全集中在口腔的麻痒感，止水连反应的时间都没给他，边调教他的嘴，边用力揉捏手感极好的臀肉，捞起直往自己的下身送。失去亲底裤包裹的柔嫩腿间，直接撞上男人外裤布料的粗糙和那根潮硬的东西，鼬想要说点什么，慌了神，一动嘴就咬在了止水的拇指上，引来身体两处更重的摩擦。

有什么东西应该被推倒在地、摔个粉碎，却还有一个支撑点，拽住一根极细的线。

应激状态已经过了，克制沉静的嗓音拉长变柔，说不出话只能闷哼，止水抽出满是齿痕的手，继续舔吻着鼬的唇舌。鼬被迫适应了“接吻”，牙关酸软，做不出伸舌头回应，止水灵巧的舌继续在他嘴里探索，敏感的上颚一直被照顾着，鼻音化为绵长的低吟，吃他的嘴还不够，还要将他的舌尖咬在齿间吸入口中品尝，幸好对方体贴地将他耻得不行的呻吟一同嚼碎吞咽了。一贯克制的青年终于有了些“办事”的起步，沾满水液的手划到了少年光裸的腿间，内侧肌肤软嫩，爱不释手地掐捏，不知轻重，成长期抽条的身体略显贫瘠，仅有臀部较为肉感，简直……不是双手非要轻薄，而是这份弹翘故意吸人手掌去揉捏，搓红抓肿才不辜负，它该的。

肩背抵着榻支撑身体的重量，下半身悬空交在止水手里，深吻时间太长了，鼬在血液倒流中逐渐喘不过气来，求生本能使他将辅助承重的双手收回，使尽最后一点力量推开似是魔怔了的家伙。宇智波止水如梦初醒地眨了眨眼，唇上的两个破口痛得刺辣，五指捻动，是什么留下意犹未尽——宇智波鼬在他眼前侧身躺着，看不清表情，背着光调整呼吸，上身起伏不定，黑衣下缘已被推至肋边，腰腹冷感，双腿蜷起，臀上交叠的指印绯红，股缝线一道阴影，却遮不住什么。

这可不能怪我，宇智波止水心说，鼬，都是你的错。

不管不顾的不是我，犹豫不决的不应该是我，是我非要在情欲中失态吗，是我非要打破平衡吗，不是的，我没有到非你不可的程度，你与我之间不该存在泛滥的、低俗的性欲，为什么要映射我的心境，我们应该永远活在彼此的诗化记忆中——可你！宇智波鼬！你要让我做违背原则的事情，我的尊严在你眼里算什么，你应该在人群之后看着我，保持沉默，去考虑你的家庭你的手足，我们要成为对立的镜子，并在往后的时间里彼此将敬而远之，我也将守约缄默，决不踏出门槛一步，决不……除非，你自愿献身，迈入我幽暗的地牢中。

迁怒无能，但是有效。罪念在回忆的净土中熊熊燃烧，远古血脉天生包含斗争本能，虚伪的遮罩化为灰烬，向阳的正派人物终将成为见不得光的偷猎人。也许有病的不仅是宇智波鼬，或者杀与性混淆是一种传染病，宇智波止水感受到了血液在体表沸腾，无形的枷锁在他伸手向赤裸的祭品时已被打破，他想要追杀，想要撕碎，同他的先祖无异，想要沐血邀功。

直刀近在咫尺，止水的吻轻柔寻回少年的唇，卸下两人最后的衣物，鼬懂事地依偎进怀中，他将由内散发的柔情蜜意通过呼吸抚摸回赠。动作与思维高度统一，宇智波止水明白了自己压抑多年的渴求，他想要对宇智波鼬掏出胸腔中全部的热忱，也包括在温情遮掩下那见不得人的凌虐欲，杀亲的记忆和错乱的幻想，他无法直视自己的部分，想要杀死臂弯中的宇智波鼬。

他逃逸的理智躲在思想的缝隙中，悲哀地想，我是个罪人。

而他到手的猎物在干什么，俯在他的身上，不知死活地以裸体相蹭，发梢连同动作拂过他紧绷的身躯，唇舌和手学习他，在他胸口和胯间的硬物上作祟。

不明白为什么眼前人的体温会在顷刻间变得比自己还要高，所谓的性欲是这样表现的吗，鼬能清晰地感受到，有什么专属于宇智波止水的被蒸发了，于他的呼吸间充满胸腔，使身体产生轻微战栗，手中的动作不由自主的小心翼翼。宇智波鼬是乐意主导的，即使只有理论上的性……他为体验对象是宇智波止水而松了口气，决定大胆实践。

主动的少年开始喜欢上抚摸对方，喜欢用力抓捏青年的胸肌臂膀，紧绷的肌肉会在他的动作下逐渐放松，止水身上的热度化为薄薄的汗雾，混着对方性器在臀缝摩挲的湿腥，时而搏动的硬物危险地紧压在后穴。选择委身与他，宇智波鼬明白自己做下这个决定的不易，是他的肉体选择对宇智波止水臣服，精神还在动物性中雄性败于雄性的恐惧与不安。

鼬咬紧牙，拉过止水的手引导至发抖的双腿间，将会阴贴在掌中，下压，连后庭柔嫩的入口都坐了上去，装作一只真正发情的兽，不知羞耻地扭腰求欢。他渴望得到眼前人的安抚，让他再次体验在深吻中窒息，而不是狼狈地接受冷眼旁观。

回应他的不是遵循原始本能、立刻被按在地上进入，眼前越来越奇怪的家伙反咬了一口宇智波鼬，恶狠狠地啃在右肩上，使他痛呼出声——暗部制式的直刀被拔了出来，宇智波止水一手挟着少年，一手握刀，他的双眼映在刀身上恶红一片，刀尖之下是待宰羔羊，刀刃直指他内心的锋利，天人交战，不知输赢——片刻，他选择将刀入鞘，连同他心底险些外露、不可控的刺。

作为他的，我理应如此，宇智波止水心说。

这时，才敢去看宇智波鼬的眼睛，并且因为后怕而在细白的人身上疯狂舔咬，掩饰什么不该流出的情绪，或是在试图毁灭不存在的证据。

原来宇智波止水同自己一样，也长着尖利的虎齿，宇智波鼬直观感受，继续让他啃下去，可能真的会被吃掉了，伸手轻抚宇智波止水的背脊，使他冷静，小心翼翼对待这头情绪不稳的野兽。鼬试图将舌尖伸入对方的口中时想，即使他吝啬对我多说一个字，我也能读懂。

放置得快要水化的芦荟通过鼬的手交到了止水的掌中，后者终于认命地叹了口气，将手中的东西揉烂，胶液相拌的声音在小空间内无限扩大，似乎两人才意识到，接下来会面对什么人生中的新奇体验。

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，有几年没码字了，后面我觉得码得比较奇怪就删了重来了，车开得有点怪真的不好意思


End file.
